


New Beginnings

by LaughsAndHi



Series: OiHina Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OiHina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughsAndHi/pseuds/LaughsAndHi
Summary: Growing up on a spaceship was weird.For OiHina Week Day 3 Sci-Fi
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiHina Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008726
Kudos: 8





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I came up with for day 3 of OiHina week. I hope you all enjoy!  
> This is also published on my Twitter @LaughsAndHi

Growing up on a spaceship was weird. Hinata imagined it was similar to how people from centuries ago who grew up in villages feel. Everyone knows everyone. 

This is not an exaggeration. To some degree everyone on the ship knew each other. That’s why Hinata was so excited for today. Today the ship would be connected with another and these two ships would together form a new larger spaceship.

Hinata didn’t know much about how they planned on doing the attaching but he knew that they were going to allow most of the other ships' population onboard first and mostly leave the mechanics and scientists. They were also closing off two corridors along the starboard side of the ship.

The other ship was scheduled to arrive at four pm and Hinata planned on watching all the new arrivals. He desperately longed for new people.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now that it’s finally approaching four pm Hinata is waiting for the other ship to dock and connect to the hangar. He’s standing outside it but is looking inside through the large windows. 

And now it’s time. Even though the ship has gravity stabilisers you can still feel how the entirety of it shakes when the other ships docks. After just a few minutes the other ships large doors open and people start to exit.

Hinata spends some time contentedly people watching until his eyes are drawn to a group of four guys who admittedly all are handsome in different ways, but that’s not the reason Hinata has his eyes on them. No, the reason is that they are all parkouring out of the ship. They run, jump and flip around the people on their way towards the hangars exit.

Whilst Hinata is staring at the four guys he makes eye contact with the, objectivity, most handsome of the group. A tall boy with swoopy chocolate colored hair and matching brown eyes. The boy is dressed in a blue dress shirt with the top button unbuttoned and a pair of dark brown pants. The boy gives Hinata a smirk and winks at him and Hinata’s poor little gay heart can not handle that and he quickly leaves the area.

He doesn’t give any more thoughts on the gorgeous mystery guy and spends the rest of the day entertaining his sister. When it’s time for dinner he and his family head to the communal dining area.

As they are nearing the dining area Hinata talking to his mother and sister about something random crashes into something. Or rather someone.

“I’m sorry for…” he starts taking a step back and looking up at the person he crashed into and who is it if not the mysterious boy in blue from earlier. Noticing that stops his train of thought completely and he can only stare at the ridiculously handsome man in front of him. When he saw him from a distance earlier he didn’t notice how tall the other was but now that he’s in front of Hinata can tell that he’s really tall. Almost a head taller than Hinata actually.

“Hello” the man waves a hand in front of Hinata’s eyes “Small Fry where did you go off to?”

He did not! Just say that! “Excuse you! My name is Hinata Shouyou. You better use it!” He exclaimed to the man.

“Sorry” the brunette held his hands up in a gesture for peace. “But wow, you’re a really firecracker aren’t you Hinata?” After the man said that Hinata prepared to storm off with his family only to discover that they had already left him. How could they? No matter he could do it on his own and he started to briskly walk away from the man but didn’t get particularly far.

“Wait” the man said, grabbing onto Hinata’s arm. “That was rude of me, I’m sorry. Please stay.” 

Hinata narrowed his eyes at the man but decided reluctantly to listen to what he had to say. “Fine, but you’re on thin ice”

“I’m Oikawa Tooru” the man says with a charming smile on his face and releasing Hinata’s arm from his grip. “I’m new on the ship and I’d appreciate some help in showing me around.” Oikawa looks at Hinata expectantly.

“Why me? Why not any of the other people who’s lived here for their entire lives?” 

“Well maybe because you are one of the first people I saw on the ship. Or it could be because I think you’re cute.” Oikawa states and Hinata can’t stop the furious blush colouring his cheeks.

“Don’t lie to me.” He mutters.

“I’m not” is the response Hinata gets. “I think you are cute, handsome, adorably good looking and I’d love to get to know you better.” Hinata can feel how his blush becomes even worse over what Oikawa just said. “So what do you say? Could you help a guy out? Maybe it could be a date.”

“Fine” Hinata finally says. “Tomorrow. Outside the hangar. 11 am and don’t be late.” 

Oikawa looks thrilled over Hinata's decision. “It’s a date then!” He exclaims happily but then he seems to catch himself. “Ehm but first” he starts to say awkwardly. “Could you show me the way to the dining area?” 

Hinata can only laugh at how adorably awkward he looks. “Come here” he says with a laugh and grab Oikawa’s arm. “It’s just down this corridor”.


End file.
